The present invention generally relates to air bag modules for automotive vehicles.
Driver side air bag modules typically include a circular cylindrically shaped inflator, which is attached to the hub of a steering wheel and an air bag and cover are placed about the inflator. One such driver side module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,203.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag module for use on the driver side of this vehicle. A further object of the present invention, is to provide a module having an extruded housing and one in which the air bag and protective cover may be attached to the housing without the use of conventional fasteners. A further object of the invention is to provide a module having a housing for receipt of a cylindrically shaped hybrid inflator. Accordingly the invention comprises an air bag module comprising: an extruded housing having first and second side walls and ends, and a bottom linking the side walls, an integral hollow manifold formed as an extending part of one of the first side wall the manifold including a plurality of openings therethrough, a first slot is formed as an integral part of the first side wall proximate its top, a first notch is formed on an outside surface of the first side wall and a first rotatable flange is formed on the first side wall movable toward the groove. A first groove is formed between the first flange and the outside surface of the first side wall. The second side wall includes a boss at its top and a second slot is integrally formed therewith proximate the bottom of the housing. A wall portion is spaced from the first side wall forming a second groove therebetween and end plates each having an opening aligned with a hollowed portion of the manifold mate upon the ends of the housing. The module further includes a cylindrically shaped inflator for providing inflation gas to inflate an air bag mounted within the housing. The inflator includes a first narrow portion having at least one gas exit opening thereon. The tip of the first end is threaded. The inflator further includes a second portion having a flanged end. The inflator extends through the openings in the end plates and through the hollow manifold and a ring nut threadably engages the threads on the inflator and the inflator flange and ring nut compressively load the end plates against the housing.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.